staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 listopada 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Pogranicze w ogniu" (13) - serial TP (powt. z poniedz.) 11.00 Giełda pracy - giełda szans 11.15 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.30 W drugim planie 11.45 Klub Samotnych Serc 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.45 "Świat chemii" (13): "Siły napędowe" - serial prod. USA 13.15 Kuchnia: Dźwignia, czyli co zrobił Archimedes 13.30 Fizyka półżartem (13-ost.): "Gdy błyska..." - serial prod. niem. 13.45 Rysuj z nami (8) - nauka rysowania ćwiczenia początkowe 13.55 Surowce: "Uran" - serial prod. niemieckiej 14.10 Spotkania z cywilizacją - nowości nauki i techniki 14.20 Co? Jak? Dlaczego? 14.30 Klub Domowego Komputera 14.50 "Gwiazdy" (3) : "Tajemnice słońca" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 15.20 My w kosmosie - historia astronautyki 15.40 Laboratorium: Si - o krzemie i jego zastosowaniu 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Tik-Tak - program dla dzieci oraz film "Dennis Zawadiaka" 16.55 Język angielski dla dzieci - Muzzy Comes Back 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Królik Bugs" - serial anim. prod.USA 17.50 "Murphy Brown" (10) - serial komediowy prod. USA 18.15 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Tajemnicze bunkry 18.45 Żołnierze pokoju - polski batalion w Siłach Zbrojnych ONZ na terenie Jugosławii 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu", "Kangurek Hip-Hop", "Bajki z mchu i paproci" 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Siedem minut dla ministra pracy 20.10 Arcydzieła sztuki filmowej: "Rzym, miasto otwarte" - film fab. prod. włoskiej(1945) 22.10 Listy o gospodarce 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 Notatnik prowincjonalny 23.50 Powrót bardów: Jacek Kaczmarski 0.30 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie" (21): "Kanał nienawiści" - serial animowany prod. USA 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 Język włoski (8) 10.15 "The Carsat Crisis" - język angielski w nauce i technice (8) 10.30 Język francuski (7) 11.00 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna 11.25 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów "Dwójki" 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum: Kolej 16.55 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie (21) "Kanał nienawiści" - serial anim. prod. USA (powt.) 17.20 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna 17.40 Moja wiara: Miejsce Chrystusa w dziejach świata (stosunek Starego Testamentu do chrześcijaństwa) 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.30 "Pokolenia" - serial USA (powt.) 18.55 Europuzzle - turniej wiedzy o Europie 19.00 "Nasz zmieniający się świat" (4): "Związek Radziecki: Era Gorbaczowa" - serial dok. prod. amerykańsko-niemieckiej 20.00 Punkt widzenia - program Barbary Czajkowskiej 20.30 La La Mi Do, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów - magazyn dla młodzieży 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport - wydarzenia sportowe dnia 21.45 Koło Fortuny 22.15 "Dzieciuch - detektywem" - komedia kryminalna prod. USA 24.00 Panorama TV 3 Lublin 18.00 Powitanie 18.05 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.25 TV Lublin proponuje 18.35 Video - kącik - program dla dzieci 18.40 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki (9) - film rysunkowy dla dzieci 18.50 TV Lublin proponuje 19.00 Gorąca linia - omówienie listów i telefonów od słuchaczy 19.05 Spacer przez XX wiek - film dok. prod. USA (odc.7) pt. Lata dwudzieste 20.00 SOS - serial TVP (odc.2) pt. Julka 20.55 TV Lublin proponuje 21.00 Do kwadratu - teleturniej 21.25 Zjawy Pieskowej Skały - reportaż 22.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA TV Niezależna Lublin 12.00 TNL - text i progr. dnia 12.30 Eurosport - pływanie 13.30 Świdnik na antenie - AKF Rotor - film prezentuje 14.00 Super Channel - Inside Edition + Serie Noire 15.00 TNL-text i progr. dnia 15.30 Super Channel - muzyka 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Dziennik TNL 18.00 Nowości ze sceny - progr. tłum. 18.30 Magazyn żużlowy 19.00 Mag. podróżniczy 20.00 Dziennik TNL 20.30 Strach przed śmiercią - film prod. USA (tłum.) 21.35 Eurosport - wiadomości 22.00 Dziennik TV 22.30 Super Channel - biznes 23.00 Wakacje z dziadkami - film przygod. prod. tajw. (oryg.) 00.30 TNL-text 01.00 Super Channel - wiadomości 01.30 Super Channel - muzyka przez całą noc Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rys. 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game - quiz 11.00 Let's Make a Deal - quiz 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial 13.00 St. Elsewhere - serial 14.00 E Street - serial 14.30 Geraldo - talk show 15.20 Another World - serial 16.10 Santa Barbara - serial 16.45 The DJ Kat Show 18.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial sf 19.00 Wydarzenia z życia wzięte 19.30 E Street - serial 20.00 Więzy rodzinne - serial 20.30 Teech - serial 21.00 Murphy Brown - serial 21.30 Anything But Love - serial 22.00 Gabriel's Fire - serial 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial sf MTV 7.30 Koncert Elvisa Costello 8.00 W łóżku z Rebecką - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 17.15 Informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - infor. muz. wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - 3 wybrane teledyski 18.00 Sport w MTV 18.30 MTV Prime - nowe teledyski. nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV - teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted - muzyka. wywiady, fragmenty koncertów 21.30 Koncert Paula McCartneya 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 23.15 Informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Angielska lista przebojów 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Rap show 3.30 Teledyski nocą RTL Wiadomości: 6.00, 18.45 7.00 Dzień dobry. Niemcy - magazyn poranny SERIALE: 8.45 Owen Marshall 9.45 Bogaci i piękni 10.05 Dr med. Marcus Welby 11.00 Viva - show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - magazyn informacyjny SERIALE: 12.30 Młody i namiętny 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów 15.00 Tenis - relacja z turnieju kobiet w Nowym Jorku 16.00 Hans Meiser: Słodki staruszek, czyli starsi mężczyźni w związkach z młodymi kobietami - talk show 17.00 Ryzykowne! - telegra 17.30 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn na żywo 19.15 Explosiv - magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial 20.15 Koledzy, koledzy - show Lindy de Mol (odc. ost.) 21.15 Zorro - serial 22.15 Explosiv - der heisse Sthul - dyskusja telewizyjna 23.15 Gottschalk - show 24.00 Prawo i porządek - serial 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial 1.30 Quincy (powt.) 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt.) 3.30 Hans Meiser (powt.) 4.30 Explosiv (powt.) 5.10 Elf 99 (powt.) Sat 1 SAT 1 News - wiadomości: 9.00, 16.00, 17.00, 18.45, 23.30 5.30 Raport regionalny (powt. z poniedziałku) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - tv Sniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi (powt. z poniedziałku) 9.05 Zauber der Berge (powt. z soboty) 9.30 Phantastische Phnomene (powt. z poniedziałku) 10.25 Złota parada szlagierów (powt. z poniedziałku) 11.05 Der Bergdoktor {powt. z poniedziałku) 11.55 Koło fortuny, po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Borse - giełda z Frankfurtu 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial USA 14.30 Sąsiedzi - austral. serial famil. 15.05 Das imperium - Die Colbys - serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver - serial sensac. USA 17.05 Idź na całość - telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Koło fortuny 20.15 Złota parada szlagierów muzyki ludowej 21.15 Mord ber den Wolken (Hostage Flight) - film sensac. USA 23.00 Spiegel - TV - reportaże 23.35 Electric Blue - ang. serial erot. 0.15 MacGyver (powt. z godz. 16.00) 1.10 Ścigany - serial krym. USA FilmNet 7.00 Flowers in the Attic (powt.) 9.00 Three Men and a Little Lady - komedia USA, 1990 11.00 Freaky Friday (Niezwykły piątek) - komedia USA, 1977 13.00 Shirley Valentine - dramat USA 1989 14.50 Texasville - dramat USA 1990 17.00 This Gun for Hire (powt.) 19.00 Reversal ot Fortune - dramat USA. 1990 21.00 Alfie - komedia ang. 1966 23.00 Vaimont - dramat ang.-franc., 1989 1.30 Navy Seals - film sensac. USA, 1990 3.30 Her Alibi (Alibi) - komedia USA. 1988 5.20 Hardware - film sf USA-ang., 1990 Tele 5 Wiadomości: 18.50, 2.25 6.20 Najlepsza modelka - serial (powt.) 6.45 Bim bam bino - program dla dzieci 9.20 Obok nas - serial 9.45 Wieczorny zmierzch - serial 10.15 Ruck Zuck - zgadywanie słów i pojęć (powt.) 10.45 Hopp oder Top - teleturniej (powt,) 11.25 Najlepsza modelka - serial 12.00 Dziki Zachód - serial 12.35 Vor Ort in Deutschland - magazyn regionalny 13.00 Bim bam bino - program dla dzieci SERIALE: 16.20 Wildcat 16.45 Igranie z ogniem 17.10 Obok nas (powt.) 17.35 Wieczorny zmierzch (powt.) 18.05 Broń prawa 19.05 Ruck Zuck - zgadywanie słów i pojęć 19.35 Hopp oder Top - teleturniej 20.15 Nocny patrol - serial 21.10 The Boy Friend - ang. film fab., 1971 23.25 Operacja Wietnam - serial 0.30 Stratige Interiude (Fatalna miłość) - film fab. USA. 1987 2.50 Teatr grozy Raya Bradbury' ego - serial 3.20 Les Tontons Flinguxeurs (Mój wujek, gangster) - franc.-niem. film fab., 1963 (powt.) 5.05 Operacja Wietnam (powt.) 6.05-6.35 Ruck Zuck '90 - zgadywanie słów i pojęć ScreenSport 8.00 Wyścigi samochodowe w Holandii 8.30 Gillette World Sports Special - mag. 9.00 Surfing, Mistrzostwa Świata amatorów 10.00 Rajd Katalonii, runda 13 11.00 Golf PGA w USA 12.00 Revs - brytyjski mag. sportów motorowych 12.30 Piłka nożna w Europie 14.30 Wyścigi łodzi motorowych 16.30 Mag. sportów motorowych 16.30 Golf, Puchar BMW, finały 17.30 Eurogole 18.30 Wyścigi ciężarówek, Mistrzostwa Europy. przregląd 1992 19.30 Futbol amerykański NFL, Waszyngton-Nowy Orlean 21.30 Boks zawodowy, nocne walki w Doncaster 23.30 Bilard klasyczny, Mjstrzostwa Humo w Belgii Eurosport 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Gimnastyka artystyczna, Mistrzostwa Świata w Brukseli, retransmisja 11.30 Aerobik 12.00 Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Swiata. rajd, RAC 12.30 Pływanie, Mistrzostwa Europy w Finlandii 13.30 Eurogole 14.30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe, zawody w Paryżu, retransmisja 16.30 Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Swiata. rajd RAC. migawki z II etapu 17.00 Mistrzostwa Europy w wyścigach ciężarówek, przegląd sezonu 18.00 Eurogole 19.00 Triathlon, finał Pucharu Swiata w Meksyku 20.00 Bilard amerykański, zawody kobiet 21.00 Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Świata, rajd RAC. etap III 21.30 Eurosportnews 1 - aktualności z dnia 22.00 Kickboxing 23.00 Boks 24.00 Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Świata. rajd RAC 0.30-1.00 Eurosportnews 2 - aktualności